


Concussed

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: “You’re….beautiful.”“And you’re concussed.”
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lyon Vastia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: A Lyoray Collection, Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Lyoray Week





	Concussed

Gray felt it before he saw it. His body could barely keep up with his mind. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion and his feet couldn’t move fast enough. Magic crackling through the air then Lyon crumpling after taking the brunt of the attack. “Lyon!” 

Kneeling over him Gray cradled his head in his hands as he examined the other mage. Lyon squinted open his eyes, “you’re….beautiful,” wide-eyed awe overtook the ice mage’s face as if he had discovered something precious.

His heart stuttered, Lyon was a shameless flirt but never to Gray. Being the focus of it threw him for a loop sparked something he wasn’t certain he was comfortable with, “And you’re concussed.”

“That doesn’t make it not true,” Lyon pouted.

Of course, hitting his head wouldn’t stop his persistent teasing. Typical. “And you definitely have me confused with someone else.”

Lyon chewed on his lip uncharacteristically pensive before responding, “Gray,” his eyes glassy even though he was obviously present enough to play with Gray’s feelings, “you don’t believe me.”

“I’ll wait to see what you have to say once you’re healed,” Gray huffed. “Is that enough of a compromise for you?” The dopey grin on Lyon’s face said it all as Gray’s face burned in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely following the prompt: tease.  
> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
